Revelian
Info DMSwordsmaster has been a central protagonist (and antagonist) of all of the major events. He was the first truly major contributor to the Fan-Art craze on the DB Wiki, spawning many other fan artists to follow in his place. (In particular Ludicrine) His past is that of war, violence, and defeat. He, in actuality, murdered ZoshiX's father, but he later states he did this because he was still a "drone", and was simply following orders given to him by his master and mother, 02. After being defeated by Kirby, he went flying through space and landed on Earth. He left the area he landed and went across the world to Maine, where he settled down and got a computer. He now socializes with all of the other people on the wiki. Some positively, others negatively. He is regarded as the worst admin on the wiki due to his fiery temper, but he has been shown to be actually serious about adminship. He has taken part in all of the major stories, I.E The Kuipter Files, Trix Series, Dr. Sand, The Playgrounds and Corruption. His role in stories tends to be a darker role. He often doesn't appear/join the party until much later in the story. In other stories, he doesn't even join the party at all. All of his "antagonist" roles have been due to either manipulation or someone else disguising themselves as him. Other times, he'll be with the team for the whole story, although this is a rare occurrence. Current RPG Info Stat Trend The way DMS's stats tend to be. His stats are tailored for flat out offensive sweeping, as he has extremely high attack and very good speed. His defense and magic are lackluster, however. *H: ||||||||||||||||||| *A: ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| *M: ||||||||||||||| *D: |||||||||||||| *S: |||||||||||||||||||| The Battle for a Universe: Return of the Missing Prince *Health: 22,000 *Attack Power: 372 *Magic: 215 *Defense: 200 *Speed: 255 Corruption: He Comes *Health: 19570 *Attack Power: 357 *Magic: 157 *Defense: 140 *Speed: 214 Typically attacks with powerful melee, but also can go KAISER and up his stats 10 fold for 1 turn. Major Relationships Ludicrine: Best friend. Was inspired by him, much to DMS' surprise.' ZoshiX: More of an aquaintance. They have their ups and downs, but do support each other when needed. When he found out that DMS murdered his father, he surprisingly reacted positively, saying that DMS has long since redeemed himself by saving the world many times after that. However, ZX soon becomes envious of DMS, as he too has a major crush on his wife, Luna.. However, he did say he would not bother her about it if it means she would be happy. However, recently, he has started to act... bad... about that. He tried to break them up by telling Luna all of the secrets that DMS kept from her. However, after DMS intervened and explained everything, Luna forgave him. ZX's next scheme involed anti-love potion. But that failed because DMS doesn't have any digestive system, and Luna never drank any of hers. He then went insane, kidnapped Luna, and raped her. However, DMS intervenes and defeats him, releasing a monster inside that quickly gets killed by DMS. It was revealed that this was a remnant of Zalgo. Luna: Love interest. They love each other greatly. He met her when he accidentally went to Equestria. He took care of her and helped her deal with her bitch sister Celestia. She has apparently known him since before he was upgraded. When he left Equestira, several years later, she finally managed to leave and eons live with him. They've had several adventures together since. After Jealousy: Love Triangle, it was figured out thatshe is pregnant and DMS is the father. She ends up having the baby in Wrapping Things Up, and the two marry some time later. Recently, she is showing a growing disliking of DMS' adventures, as she fears that he will die, thus abandoning her and their daughter. Pinkie Pie: After a wrong turn, DMS accidentally went to Equestria. He stayed at Canterlot with Celestia and Luna. Pinkie Pie fell in love with him almost immediately, and even turned to the evils of Zalgo in order to try and get him to love her. However, after being defeated, she finally accepted that DMS would always love Luna and not her. She also said she would move on with her life and try to find happiness elsewhere, although she did say she would always love DMS, no matter what. Kuipter: Kuipter is DMS' brother. He is a very violent and insane individual. He was defeated once by DMS, but was killed by Shenanigans, the spirit of trickery. He was revived by Dr. Sand, a scientist who was driven insane by the death of his daughter (Also by Kuipter's hands). After corrupting Dr. Sand to attack the gang, he imitated DMS and captured the real DMS, trying to lead the gang on that he was the real DMS and that DMS was still a monster. However, the real DMS intervenes and Kuipter is once again killed. Celestia: Highly resents her because of her horrid treatment to Luna. She constantly refers to him as "a freak". And hey, kidnapping his child isn't exactly his cup of tea either. Luna made a mention to "one event" that happened one night that seriously drove DMS over the edge. (I'll tell of this later) Appearance DMS looks like a black, masked swordsman with a silver cape. His most defining feature is the large visor-like thing on his face. It is unknown what this is meant for. He also has black tendrils that comes out of his head. These are supposed to resemble hair. He also has a single, violently glowing Cyan eye. He used to look more primitive, but after a recent upgrade he now looks like this. Personality DMS is a hyper-violent sadist. He has very little regard for safety, and is willing (and able) to leap into the fray st any moment. He has a violent temper, and this easily leads to quarrels with other people. However, he has been known to show restraint, particularly around Luna, his wife. And despite his anger issues, he is willing to do anything to help his friends and the one he loves. His rage is also, oddly, usually justified. (SOMETIMES it isn't) He also has no tolerance for people he seems "idiots", i.e Poisonshot and TheFanMaster. It is also said that Luna was the first thing that he truly cared about. Shadow DMSwordsmaster Despite defeating his Dark Side, DMSwordsmaster's shadow will appear in "The Descent", a new story that will be written when DMS gets some headway in his FF Story. The shadow looks like a tall, black, humanoid monster that wears a white mask with a sickening, disturbing smile. *CONNECTION FAILED.* PLEASE DO NOT CLICK ON THE OTHER TAB.= |-| MAJOR SPOILER WARNING!!= Are you reading this? If so, please turn away, as this has major spoilers for "The Descent". This shadow represents the fact that DMSwordsmaster actively denies what he's done, which is murdering Luna. Since DMSwordsmaster represents "Redemption", this shadow is the opposite: Acitvely denying what he has done and failing to man up to what he has done. His silence also shows this- He does not speak at any time, except for a scene where he is violently beating Shadow Luna- He speaks in low, horrifying growls, while Shadow Luna speaks in high-pitched whining, which is a grim representation of how DMSwordsmaster's marriage soon turned out after their child died, and how DMSwordsmaster started to view Luna: A whiny, irritating bitch. The mask on its face is also a representation of this- DMSwordsmaster hides the truth behind a simple smile. When the mask comes off, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is hideous and disgusting, like the truth. After DMSwordsmaster finally accepts the truth and defeats Shadow Luna, Shadow DMSwordsmaster offers one last chance for redemption. When DMSwordsmaster takes it and heads back into the past to right his wrongs, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is there to give him a final thumbs-up before fading away, having served his purpose. In the Joke Ending, it winds up that Shadow DMSwordsmaster is just Lazro in a costume. Trivia *When making a promise with Luna, the catchphrase "Cross my heart and hope to die, jab a needle in my eye." (Or some variant of this) is almost always said by DMS. *His favorite pony is Princess Luna *A common recurring joke with DMS making only minor cameos in stories is that it always usually says that he "has lots of sex with Luna" when he leaves. Gallery DMS_Idle.png|DMS' Older form. (Before upgrade) Dark_Matter_NEO.png|DMS After the upgrade DMSProfile.png|DMS' new form official art. ShadowDMS.png|DMS' Shadow form. DMSBossArt.png|Dear God why did I make this... DMSfanart.png|A drawing by ZX Dmspony.png|If DMS was Equestrian... MSPDMS.png|A MSPaint coloring of the drawing. Category:Characters